


On Names and the Knowledge Thereof

by bendingwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows his name. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Names and the Knowledge Thereof

She knew his name.

There was only one reason for her to know, and that meant she was to be trusted. Because she knew his name. And, quite possibly, since she would also kill him, which made it a good reason because:

Someday he would fall in the manner of all time lords. Someday even a wide-eyed innocent companion and a galaxy full of stars wouldn’t be enough to keep him from forgetting he wasn’t (quite) a god.

And someday he would need the woman who loved him more than her soul to aim well and pull the trigger.


End file.
